100 Chruce Drabbles
by Tarafina
Summary: Five per update; a hundred 100 word drabbles involving Chloe Sullivan and Bruce Wayne. All ratings, all genres.
1. Prompts 01 to 05

**Title**: Lovesick  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Genre**: Romance/Angst  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #001 - Addict  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: It was ridiculous.

**_Lovesick  
_**-Drabble-

It was ridiculous. How easily she had permeated his every thought; making the simplest of things somehow connect to a memory of her. No matter what he did, he couldn't get away. He was addicted. Everything she did, everything she said, he hung on like a lovesick fool. And even worse, he didn't hate it. More than that, he loved being around her. The ring of her laughter, the twitch of her lips with a smile, the warmth in her eyes when she looked at him. He couldn't have her, but he could want her and oh how much he did.

**Title**:  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #002 - Ironic  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: He'd spent years building up walls only to have them torn down and then rebuffed.

**_Walls  
_**-Drabble-

He'd spent years building up walls, making sure that no woman, no person, would ever get so close that she might actually be able to penetrate and worm their way into his life and heart. And then _she _showed up and all of those walls seemed non-existent. With a snarky remark, she let him know that she wasn't going to lie down at his feet like the many women he'd been seen with in the past. He didn't give up. Instead he tried harder; days, weeks, months and eventually years. But her walls were stronger than his. How ironic was that?

**Title**: Define Crush  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #003 - Crush  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 98  
**Summary**:

**_Define Crush  
_**-Drabble-

It was beneath her. She was in her late-twenties. Crushes were for high school girls and obsessed tweens that liked boy bands. She, on the other hand, had long lasting relationships and her feelings were of a broader scope. And then she met Bruce Wayne and with a half-smile, half-smirk he awoke something inside her. She told herself it wasn't a crush; she wasn't a fan or one of those debutantes that tripped over themselves just to get him to look at her. No, she just blushed and felt butterflies in her stomach... What was a crush anyway?

**Title**: Why?  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Genre**: Romance/Angst  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #004 - Downstairs  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 104  
**Summary**: All she could think was that he was one floor beneath her...

**_Why?  
_**-Drabble-

All she could think was that he was one floor beneath her, nothing really separating them but a thin floor. He was down there, wrapped in a blanket, probably fast asleep with no idea the turmoil she was going through. Why? She asked herself again. Why did she break up with him when all she wanted was to be in his arms again? Why did she walk away when she knew no matter where she went, he would find her? And he had, again. Just one floor, just downstairs, Bruce laid while she asked herself why she was up here and not down there.

**Title**: Gone  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Genre**:  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #005 - Tragedy  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: It had to happen eventually.

**_Gone  
_**-Drabble-

It had to happen eventually. Whether it was God or human decay, he couldn't blame anyone specific. But it seemed whenever his life had some semblance of rightness, it all had to go wrong. He stared at the casket a long moment, while everybody else had long ago left, pitying him once more. Poor Bruce, he lost his wife... The League had stood in the pouring rain to mourn one of their own but they'd never understand his devastation. She'd been everything to him; his last vestige of redemption. And now she was gone. His vibrant and inspiring Chloe was gone.


	2. Prompts 06 to 10

**Title**: Reversible  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Drama  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #006 - Silver  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 103  
**Summary**: The knife caught his attention...

**_Reversible_**

-Drabble-

The knife caught his attention, but he didn't have time to block it, not with the other blows coming his way. He was surprised when it pierced through the Kevlar and stuck right through his ribs. The assailant was gone in a flash, nothing but the glint of his silver knife on the ground next to him, covered in his blood. He wasn't surprised when she appeared, knelt beside him with a sigh and healed him in seconds. He carried her away; limp and lifeless, telling himself it'd be the last time. He'd rather himself die than her, even if it was reversible.

**Title**: Windows  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Drama  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #007 - Glass  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 103  
**Summary**: He learned her secret when...

**_Windows_**

-Drabble-

He learned her secret when he was thrown out of a window, fell three floors and landed on concrete and shattered glass. She was there before he could even blink, kneeling next to him, her knees and hands torn up from the shards everywhere. And all she did was smile at him sadly before she kissed his uncovered mouth, the light surrounded them for just a second before she was laid out on top of him, dead. After she was revived, he vowed to be more careful. He refused to let her die for him; so he stayed far away from any windows.

**Title**: Secret Love Affairs  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #008 - Sacred  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 102  
**Summary**: What they had was special to him.

**_Secret Love Affairs_**

-Drabble-

What they had was special to him; more important than a lot of other connections in his life. He didn't want her to become public for a long time, wanted their relationship to stay as hidden as possible. She went along with it for awhile; let herself be his redemption and his secret love. But eventually, she didn't want to be hidden away in the shadows. He tried to explain; it wasn't her, it was the world. He didn't want them to intrude. To him, she was sacred; the only part of him he could truly have all to himself. She understood.

**Title**: Never Looked Back  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #009 - Moment  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: There was a moment in his life where everything changed.

**_Never Looked Back_**

-Drabble-

There was a moment in his life where everything changed. She stepped off the Queen Jet, smiled at the boy handing her a fresh cup of coffee that he'd sped off for and arrived back with in seconds, walked toward him with the utmost confidence and told him his city was darkly beautiful. Nothing more; no wistful sigh or leering stare. Instead, she walked right past him and continued on. He found himself irreversibly intoxicated by her. From then, he vowed, whatever it took, he would win the heart of Chloe Sullivan. And he did, eventually, and he never looked back.

**Title**: Curious Comforts  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Genre**: General  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #010 - Wherever  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 95  
**Summary**: When Chloe first arrived in Gotham...

**_Curious Comforts_**

-Drabble-

When Chloe first arrived in Gotham, she hadn't expected much. The usual; dark streets, turmoil, a city in dire need of better direction. She was ready to go out, scope the entire place and get writing. Unfortunately, things weren't so smooth. She was mugged, attacked, yelled at, and chased away all in her first three days. After that, she swore there was someone shadowing here. It didn't matter where she went, he was there, perched above, watching over her. There was something comforting in knowing he would always be there, wherever her curiosity brought her.


	3. Prompts 11 to 15

**Title**: For Now  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #011 - Element  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 104  
**Summary**: He was way out of his element with her.

**_For Now  
_**-Drabble-

He was way out of his element with her. The women he'd known were vastly different; lacking in the sharp wit, intelligence and quick reflexes that one Chloe Sullivan packed in her petite form. She could leave him speechless with a well played snarky remark, walking away with a sway to her hips and a mocking smirk and all he could do was watch after her, wishing he could follow. But he wouldn't, because as much as he wanted her, he couldn't have her. She deserved better than the Dark Knight. He'd stick to what he knew and she'd find someone safer. For now.

**Title**: Entirely Interested  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #012 - Green  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 106  
**Summary**: The first that attracted him to her was her eyes...

**_Entirely Interested  
_**-Drabble-

The first that attracted him to her was her eyes; such a vibrant and intoxicating green that he could pick them out from a crowd easily. He met her late one night, Gotham running wild with vicious indecency. She wasn't cowering or rushing home, instead she beat off the guy going for her purse, shook her head at him and walked off, sighing about idiots and how it wasn't even worth it, since her purse was a total knock off. She nearly walked right into him, turning surprised green eyes up at him, snorted at his get up and then continued on. He was entirely interested.

**Title**: Bubble Bath  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #013 - Bubble  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 99  
**Summary**: He'd always been a shower guy; baths seemed to feminine. But...

**_Bubble Bath  
_**-Drabble-

He'd always been a shower guy; baths seemed too feminine. But after a night of battling off the worst of Gotham, it wasn't hard for her to convince him to give into a relaxing bath. He learned quickly that bath's weren't so bad, not when he had her in it with him, wearing nothing but white bubbles and a saucy grin. She leaned into him, running a hand down his chest before dipping it beneath the water and between his legs as she moved to lie across him. He loved baths after that, so long as she joined him.

**Title**: Fearful Loving  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #014 - Reach  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 103  
**Summary**: The right woman for him was always out of reach.

**_Fearful Loving  
_**-Drabble-

The right woman for him was always out of reach. He maintained the excuse that was best if it stayed that way, that he shouldn't try too hard to get her attention seeing as if anything were to happen between them, she'd be in more danger than usual. Even though she was well acquainted with near-death and danger appeared to shadow her, he didn't want to add to it. Alfred was certain he was just afraid. But he, Bruce Wayne, Batman, didn't fear anything. Except that he might already love one Chloe Sullivan and if he gave in, she could love him too.

**Title**: That Face  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: General  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #015 - Face  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 106  
**Summary**: There was something about his face that she recognized...

**_That Face  
_**-Drabble-

There was something about his face that she recognized; which was really quite ridiculous because he was wearing a cowl that left only enough space for his eyes and his mouth. But, as she stared at him, she was certain she knew him. Maybe it was the lips or the way the mask hugged his face that made most of the angles recognizable. Or maybe it was just investigator's intuition. But as she gazed at Batman while he flew through the air, carrying her in his strong arms, away from the mobsters aiming their many guns at her, she was sure... She'd seen that face before.


	4. Prompts 16 to 20

**Title**: Great Tactic  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #016 - Bump  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 111  
**Summary**: He preferred to say it was an accident.

**_Great Tactic_**

-Drabble-

He preferred to say it was an accident. If anybody in the League heard about his not entirely suave way of meeting one Miss. Chloe Sullivan, he'd never hear the end of it. But he did indeed bump into her on purpose and was quite happy to see that she didn't give him the cold shower when she found out who he was. She didn't start stuttering or blushing like many women before her either. She apologized, grinned up at him, and offered to buy him a coffee to make it up. While he'd never have to woo a woman again, it was one great tactic for finding his future wife.

**Title**: Wow  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #017 - Daze  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 99  
**Summary**: She was in a daze.

**_Wow_**

-Drabble-

She was in a daze. He kissed her, out of nowhere. Just leaned over and pressed his lips to hers and while she'd often thought of it in the past, she hadn't really expected it to happen. They were co-workers in the League and they'd been going over something. And then suddenly, she looked up at him in mid-laugh and he had this look on his face... The next thing she knew, he was kissing the breath right out of her. A pleasurable haze started at her toes and worked its way to the roots of her hair. _Wow_.

**Title**: Congratulations Cigar  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Family/Friendship/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #018 - Smoke  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 99  
**Summary**: She smelled smoke.

**_Congratulations Cigar_**

-Drabble-

She smelled smoke. Her first thought was to alert somebody but curiosity got the best of her.

Her nose wrinkled and her brow furrowed. She followed the smell to Bruce's study only to find him sitting with AC, Bart, Victor, Oliver, and Clark, all of them with a lit cigar in hand. She smiled to herself, apparently he had told everyone and this was their celebration. She'd let the cigar smoking go for now, but after today, the manor was a no-smoke zone. With baby-Wayne on its way, she wasn't about to put its health at risk for anything.

**Title**: Changed the Same  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #019 - Change  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 106  
**Summary**: Everybody said he'd changed.

**_Changed the Same_**

-Drabble-

Everybody said he'd changed. She didn't think so. They said he smiled more but she thought he smiled the same. They said he laughed more, she thought he laughed just as little as ever. They said he was in love, she already knew that. While everybody else was seeing a new Bruce Wayne, Chloe was seeing the one she'd always known. Maybe he'd changed for everybody else, but he was still the same to her. She couldn't imagine a Bruce that never smiled or laughed and she liked him better this way. Sure he was still broody, but he was hers, and that's all that mattered.

**Title**: Stand Up and Fight, Lay Down and Love  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #020 - Hold  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 107  
**Summary**: She loved crime fighting...

**_Stand Up and Fight, Lay Down and Love_**

-Drabble-

She loved crime fighting, propelling from rooftops and snarking off the bad guys as she clobbered them. She loved seeing them on the stand, spill their guts and get sent away. She loved knowing she served justice every day and never let anybody intimidate her. She loved the darkness of Gotham, the brightness of Metropolis, and nobody where she was, she fit in. But most of all, what she loved better than all the rest, was going home to crawl into his arms. To have him hold her and kiss her and know that for once, she didn't have to fight, because he'd do it for her.


	5. Prompts 21 to 25

**Title**: For that Moment  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #021 - Reality  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 99  
**Summary**: Sometimes she forgot about how much the world had fallen apart.

**_For That Moment_**

-Drabble-

Sometimes she forgot about how much the world had fallen apart. Hidden away in the confines of their room, wrapped in his arms, safe and snug, she forgot all about death and destruction and war. She forgot about how she would have to get up and face the day, get back to work tracking down all the evil in the world and Gotham. She'd have to face it again and again for the rest of her life. But with her eyes closed and each breath filled with him, she let reality slip away and lived only for that moment.

**Title**: Just You Wait  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #022 - Voice  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: There was something about his voice.

**_Just You Wait_**

-Drabble-

There was something about his voice. It was deeper and more of a dark growl, but she knew it. She heard it each and every night as she spent her evenings with Bruce Wayne, her boyfriend of three months. The billionaire who swept her off her feet and apparently forgot to mention that he had a darker alter-ego hiding in the wings. She wasn't mad, just annoyed. So she let him growl and scowl, she let him tell her how dangerous it was, all the while pretending he didn't know her. She'd give it to him when the cowl came off.

**Title**: Damn  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #023 - Clinic  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 104  
**Summary**: The last place she wanted to be was the clinic.

**_Damn_**

-Drabble-

The last place she wanted to be was the clinic. It was filled with sick people, all staring at her funny, like she didn't fit in with them. She could've gone to the hospital, but she just knew the second they saw her, they'd alert her husband and she wasn't ready to spill the news yet. So she sat still, waiting impatiently for the nurse to call her in and she could get the test done, quick and easy and completely quiet. But when she looked up, he was standing there knowingly and she sighed. Damn. She should've just bought the convenience store test.

**Title**: Late Night Bickering  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #024 - Break  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 99  
**Summary**: "I didn't break it."

**_Late Night Bickering_**

-Drabble-

"I didn't break it."

"You think you can walk?"

"Of course I can."

He lowered her toward the ground and upon her immediate hiss, hauled her back up against his Kevlar encased chest. Even behind the cowl, she knew he was lifting a brow at her.

"Shut up... I tripped."

"I saw."

"It was nothing."

"It was something."

"It's just a little sprain."

"In the middle of Gotham at three in the morning."

She sighed. "Okay... So my timing sucks."

He snorted.

She rolled her eyes. "Will you just call the Batmobile already?"

"Yes, honey," he teased, lips curling.

**Title**: Every Day  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #025 - Failure  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 112  
**Summary**: Each morning...

**_Every Day_**

-Drabble-

Each morning, he woke up to an empty bed and remembered.

Before each shower, he removed his wedding ring and was lost.

After each shower, he placed it back on his finger and never forgot.

That afternoon, like the next and before it, he went to work and was surrounded.

Every night, he battled the streets of Gotham and was riddled with it.

Before sunrise, he crawled back into bed and stared at the spot where she used to lay. Before the world took her from him, another casualty of war, and he was reminded of his complete and utter failure.


	6. Prompts 26 to 30

**Title**: From Little to Big  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #026 - Coffee  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 104  
**Summary**: When he first saw her...

**_From Little to Big_**

-Drabble-

When he first saw her, she had a cup of coffee in her hands, her eyes closed, and she inhaled the dark scent of her morning brew. He was enthralled with how something so simple could bring ecstasy to such a beautiful face. When he convinced her for a date and then another and years later somehow made her certain that marrying him was a good idea, he made sure to always stock up on coffee. Her favorite brand, made just the way she liked it, each and every morning. He did all he could to keep her, from the little to the big.

**Title**: Challenge Issued and Accepted  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #027 - Stand  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 102  
**Summary**: He couldn't stand.

**_Challenge Issued and Accepted_**

-Drabble-

He couldn't stand, he was sure his legs would give out on him. She swept past him as if she hadn't seen him, her gown dancing around her beautiful, curvy form like a cloud. When he was sure he wouldn't make a fool of himself, he went searching for her. If a woman could shock him into stillness with only a familiar grin and a beautiful dress, he knew she was worth chasing. Chloe Sullivan had vowed not be caught by him, but he was sure that this had been her way of challenging him and he was well up to it.

**Title**: Join Her  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Tragedy  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #028 - Loss  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: This loss was familiar.

**_Join Her_**

-Drabble-

This loss was familiar. Too much so. He'd lost family and loved ones; women he'd considered sharing forever with in future. But this one... this woman _had_ vowed forever, stood next to him through thick and thin, held his hand in the darkest of moments and never let anything tear her down. But now she too joined the ranks of all those he lost and his heart ached so deeply, he wasn't sure there was a way to end it. Kneeling in the rain, staring at his wife's gravestone, all he wanted was to join her and relieve the agony.

**Title**: Morons  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #029 - Moron  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 99  
**Summary**: "You- You- MORON!"

**_Morons_**

-Drabble-

"You- You- MORON!"

His brow furrowed. "What?"

"Yes! That's right, I called you a _moron_!"

"Care to explain why?" he growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

She laughed. "Does it need explaining? You. Are. A. Moron!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"If the cowl fits!" she exclaimed in a huff.

When she tried to rush past him, he grabbed her arm and whirled her back around to him. "Explain."

"It's so obvious, Bruce... Don't you know by now that I love you?"

"You..."

"Yes..." She pulled her arm away. "I'm in love with a moron."

He laughed. "Me too."

**Title**: Forever  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #030 - Define  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 105  
**Summary**: "What are we?" she wondered.

**_Forever_**

-Drabble-

"What are we?" she wondered, her head resting on his chest while she drew patterns on his skin with her finger.

"What do you want to be?"

Her lips curled. Throwing her leg across his lap, she crawled on top of him. "You really want to know or are you just humoring me?"

He stared up at her, brushing her soft blonde hair behind her ear. "Tell me."

She leaned down, her lips brushing his lips as she whispered, "Forever."

He let his eyes fall closed, his heart thumping loudly as he wrapped her in his arms. "Agreed."

He was happy to finally define them.


	7. Prompts 31 to 35

**Title**: Naturally  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #031 - Remind  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "You remind me of someone."

**_Naturally_**

-Drabble-

"You remind me of someone." His deep voice reached across the room and blanketed her with warmth.

She turned toward him, ignoring the flutter in her stomach. "Is that good or bad?"

His lips thinned. "Maybe a little of both."

Her brow lifted. "So should I be running back to Metropolis or getting comfortable here?"

His mouth twitched. "I haven't decided yet."

She smirked. "Yeah, well, when you do, send me a memo. In the end I'll be where I need to, but it's always nice to know where I stand on your radar."

"Front and center. Naturally."

She smiled.

**Title**: Games  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Angst/Drama  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #032 - Interrogate  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 99  
**Summary**: "Where is she?"

**_Games_**

-Drabble-

"Where is she?" His growl echoed throughout the room, sending chills down the spines of all but one.

"If I told you it'd ruin my fun..." The Joker grinned at him lasciviously. "There's not a whole lot to do in here so I get it where I can..."

"I won't play your games."

"You already are."

Batman threw the nearest chair, the loud clang making all around flinch. He glared down at the painted man before him, his interrogation techniques growing more fearsome. What was worse is that he couldn't find it in himself to regret what might happen.

**Title**: Death by Brooding  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #033 - Outside  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**:

**_Death by Brooding_**

-Drabble-

"You need to get out more."

He frowned. "I'm out all the time."

"Parading around Gotham in a batsuit doesn't count and neither does playing the obnoxious billionaire playboy."

"I do not _parade_ around Gotham," he replied, lips thinned.

She rolled her eyes. "You're missing the point, Bruce. You need to get outside, enjoy a day of normality, take a walk in the park, _something_."

"And you're offering to come with me, is that it?"

She sighed. "Since you offered so nicely." She grabbed her purse. "Let's go before you brood yourself to death."

"I do not brood."

She snorted.

**Title**: Again  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #034 - River  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Even as she drove away...

**_Again_**

-Drabble-

Even as she drove away, telling herself over and over that it was for the best, she could feel the tears flow down her cheeks like a never ending river. Her heart tightened and her gut twisted, but she refused to turn back, wouldn't let herself return to the dark city that had welcomed her with Kevlar encased arms and a bat out to make a difference. This was for the best. She couldn't be there to watch him die in his misery; they both deserved better. So then why was she turning around, why was she going back? Again.

**Title**: Misery For Two  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #035 - Misery  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Have you noticed the trend in your life, Master Wayne?"

**_Misery for Two_**

-Drabble-

"Have you noticed the trend in your life, Master Wayne?"

"Beside the Kevlar?"

"Misery, sir."

His brow lifted.

"It's not that you don't have the ability to be happy but that you turn it away."

"This is about Chloe, isn't it?"

"Do you believe you'd be miserable with her or that you'd make _her _miserable?"

He glowered darkly. "The options are endless."

"Perhaps it's that you know you could finally be happy and _that _is what keeps you from accepting the truth."

"And what is the truth?"

"That you love her, Master Wayne. And nothing is going to change that."


	8. Prompts 36 to 40

**Title**: What To Do  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #036 - Aftermath  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 99  
**Summary**: Sweaty and panting...

**_What To Do_**

-Drabble-

Sweaty and panting, she stared at the roof with furrowed brows. "We could pretend this never happened." She really liked that idea.

"That would mean never doing it again," he replied, voice low and rough.

Her eyes widened. "Yeah, which is pretty much a given, considering..."

"So we work for the League, you're a reporter and I have a very secretive duo identity... As long as I trust that you won't out me, what's there to lose?"

"Have you been taking happy pills?" Her brows furrowed.

"Still riding the aftermath of an incredible orgasm... Bear with me."

She snorted.

**Title**: Eyes Up Here  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #037 - Whiteboard  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 97  
**Summary**: He should be paying attention.

**_Eyes Up Here_**

-Drabble-

He should be paying attention. This was a League meeting after all, which meant life or death and saving the world. But she was standing at the front of the room, felt in hand and a whiteboard covered in strategies next to her. She was dressed in her usual skirt and blouse combo that was more striking on her curves every day. How was he supposed to stay on task to help the needs of others when he was ogling the beautiful Watchtower?

"Bruce?"

"Hmm?" he grunted.

"Eyes up here." She motioned to the board, grinning.

Right.

**Title**: Exactly  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #038 - Rejection  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 99  
**Summary**: He glowered in the dark emptiness of his study.

**_Exactly_**

-Drabble-

He glowered in the dark emptiness of his study.

Light entered as the door cracked and Alfred brought in a silver platter with tea. "Did Miss Chloe say no again?" he asked, a tone of amusement not even hidden.

Bruce glared. "As politely as she could."

Alfred nodded knowingly. "Which wasn't polite at all, I'm sure."

He sighed. "I don't understand her."

"You don't understand rejection, Master Wayne. Miss Chloe is quite a simple creature."

"Simple?" He snorted. "She's a riddle wrapped in a beautiful woman."

"And how do you solve a riddle, sir?"

He paused, brow furrowed.

"Exactly."

**Title**: Patience Is A Virtue  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #039 - Ask  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "What are you trying to ask?"

**_Patience Is A Virtue_**

-Drabble-

"What are you trying to ask?" Her lips curved with a smile.

"I'm not asking anything..."

"Then what _are _you doing?" She put her hands on her hips. "Because it sounds like you're floundering to ask me to dinner."

"Is that what you want?" His eyes thinned.

She laughed. "Just say it; ask the question."

"I've never had this much trouble with other women before," he admitted, frowning.

She grinned, nodding. "Because I'm not other women, Bruce."

"I'm beginning to realize that."

"Still interested?"

"I don't give up easy."

She laughed. "That's good. You're going to need patience."

"Encouraging."

"Always."

**Title**: Never Ending Wait  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #040 - Note  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He'd read it so many times...

**_Never Ending Wait_**

-Drabble-

He'd read it so many times the paper was worn and the writing faded. Not that he really needed to; he'd memorized it word for word. When he woke up, she'd already gone to work, leaving nothing but a note behind. He waited for her return but an entire day passed until he finally learned the bullets that chased her wherever she went finally found their place in her back; six times over. And he had nothing left of her but the too short note...

_I'll be home tonight. Be safe. -Love Chloe_

She never came and he still waited.


	9. Prompts 41 to 45

**Title**: Touch Me  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #041 - Beautiful  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 99  
**Summary**: "You're so beautiful."

**_Touch Me_**

-Drabble-

"You're so beautiful," he half growled, half whispered.

His large hands were everywhere, smoothing over her curves, cupping her breasts, gripping her thighs.

"Touch me," she breathed, arching into his palms. "Please, Bruce..."

"Where?" His brows lifted, lips curving slightly.

She stared at him, eyes glazed with passion. "Everywhere."

Taking her knees in his fingers, he dragged her down the bed, their bare skin pressed tight. He leaned over her, covering her with his hot entirety. "I will..." His lips brushed hers. "And I won't stop until you beg me to," he promised, rocking against her.

She whimpered, "Yes."

**Title**: I've Fallen and I Don't Want To Get Up  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #042 - Fall  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "What do you do when you fall, Alfred?"

**_I've Fallen and I Don't Want To Get Up_**

-Drabble-

"What do you do when you fall, Alfred?"

His loyal butler stared at him. "You have only two choices, Master Wayne. You get up, you try to move on and hope you never regret it, or you lay down and you accept your fate." He paused for a moment. "There are different ways to fall, some much better than others."

"I'm not sure if I want to stay fallen or if I just don't have a choice anymore."

Alfred smiled gently. "Then make the best of it, Master Wayne... There are far worse people to fall for than Miss Chloe."

**Title**: Secret Identities  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: General  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #043 - Evidence  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: The evidence was all right there in front of her.

**_Secret Identities_**

-Drabble-

The evidence was all right there in front of her. It hadn't taken long but now that she knew, she wasn't sure what to do. While many called Batman a menace to Gotham, she couldn't imagine him doing the city any more harm that it had done to itself. And she'd seen him help so many; she'd been picked up out of the raging street wars more than once by the Bat. If she revealed him, it could only hurt Gotham. But now that she knew, she couldn't ignore it. Perhaps it was time to give Mr. Wayne a visit.

**Title**: Unforgettable  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #044 - Remember  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Some day he didn't think he'd ever forget

**_Unforgettable_**

-Drabble-

Some days he didn't think he'd ever forget. She'd been gone for years but he could still smell her some mornings; his first inhale as he woke would be filled with the scent of her. And despite all this time in an empty bed, he still reached out to where she used to sleep, wearing nothing but a sheet and filling it with her soft curves. Two years they spent together and three years ago, she was killed; another casualty in the fight for Gotham and justice itself. And he knew that years, decades, from now, he'd still remember Chloe.

**Title**: Milk Run  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #045 - Borrow  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: The Batmobile came to an abrupt stop...

**_Milk Run_**

-Drabble-

The Batmobile came to an abrupt stop in front of the cross-armed figure in front of it. He glowered down at the black all-terrain arsenal of a car, shaking his head at her.

With a sigh, she pressed the button to push the top back and stood up. "I swear I was only going to borrow it for a little while."

He frowned. "What could you possibly need it for?"

"Uh... We're out of milk?" She grinned innocently.

With a sigh, he climbed in next to her. "Never again."

"Of course." Maybe just one more time... After he cooled off.


	10. Prompts 46 to 50

**Title**: For Once  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #046 - Feeling  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 104  
**Summary**: He can't remember the last time he felt this way.

**_For Once_**

-Drabble-

He can't remember the last time he felt this way. He thinks it might be when Rachel was still alive but as much as he loved her, he doesn't believe it matches this feeling. Chloe is different; she knows the ins and outs of Gotham and she's no damsel in distress. She gets into here share of trouble but she'll get out of it even without the help of Batman. So when both sides of him finally give in to her charms, there's nothing but sheer relief. It's all coming together in a way he never imagined. And for once, Bruce Wayne feels happy.

**Title**: Hawaiian Shirts  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #047 - Vacation  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 99  
**Summary**: I can't believe I'm doing this."

**_Hawaiian Shirts_**

-Drabble-

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"I can't believe you're wearing a Hawaiian print shirt." Her nose wrinkled.

"You said it was a vacation... I had to dress the part. Apparently, people don't _brood _on vacation."

She grinned. "They don't. So stop already." She tugged on his shirt. "I guess it isn't so bad." She licked her lips. "It'd be better _off _though."

His mouth twitched. "We could've undressed each other at home."

She shrugged. "Why not take the show on the road?"

"Indecent exposure is illegal in most places."

She laughed. "I'll take my chances, Wayne. Now strip."

**Title**: Gotham Nights  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #048 - Emergency  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Chloe Sullivan? She was just admitted..."

**_Gotham_****_ Nights_**

-Drabble-

"Chloe Sullivan? She was just admitted; gun shot wound," Bruce half-shouted at the nurse as he hurried through the Emergency doors.

"She's been taken into surgery, Mr. Wayne. You'll have to wait to speak to one of the doctors."

"Is there any way I can find out how she's doing?" His hands balled into his fists at his sides and he could feel her warm blood still on them.

"I'm sorry. I'll see what I can do."

He nodded, jaw twitching as he took a seat. He looked around the crowded room, overwhelmed and worried. Yet another night in Gotham.

**Title**: For Gotham  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #049 - Sacrifice  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Don't do it."

**_For Gotham_**

-Drabble-

"Don't do it." Her voice was strong, but tears still fell.

The knife held against her throat bit into her skin. "A face or her throat, Batman."

"Don't you dare do it! You take that cowl off and I swear I'll never forgive you."

He growled back fiercely, "If I don't, you die." _I can't lose you_.

"Sacrifices must be made... Let me go... For Gotham."

_I can't_.

His hands reached for the cowl.

"Don't."

He stared at her and his hand fell, followed by his eyes. He flinched as he heard her last gasp before her blood was spilled.

**Title**: Living  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #050 - Left Behind  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 99  
**Summary**: Some day he felt like while the rest of the world moved on, he was left behind.

**_Living_**

-Drabble-

Some days he felt like while the rest of the world moved on, he was left behind. They fell in love, married, had children, and lived out their lives, while he was stuck on auto-pilot. He dressed in Kevlar each night, stalked the streets of Gotham, and saved the innocent, but at what cost? And then one day, he realized he could have it both. When he met her, he no longer had to give up life as he knew it. A hero in her own right, she supported and loved both sides, and finally, he learned to live.


	11. Prompts 51 to 55

**Title**: Above All Else  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #051 - Chaos  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: It was chaos all around.

**_Above All Else_**

-Drabble-

It was chaos all around. The streets were burning, the buildings crumbling, the people running. He pushed through crowds, sans his batsuit, searching for the one person he needed right now, the one person he _had _to get out of Gotham and to safety. A helicopter was waiting to take her away from all this.

"Bruce!"

He turned, eyes scanning and spotted her there, her blonde hair a mess, soot smeared across her face, a disbelieving smile on her face. He let out the tight breath he'd been holding for so long and ran to her, relief in every step.

**Title**: I Quit You  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #052 - Spine  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 99  
**Summary**: "That's _it! _I quit!"

**_I Quit You_**

-Drabble-

"That's _it!_ I quit."

"What? You can't just quit! This is important League business. We-"

"Oh I'll still help the League. I'll call up Ollie and get a ride back on his jet early tomorrow." She didn't miss how his lips twitched. "I quit _you_. I quit your brooding and your charm and your lack of backbone when it concerns _anything _good for you. I'm not going to wait around for you to grow that spine and realize I'm right in front of you! So-"

He kissed her and she decided to retract her resignation on spot.

**Title**: I Object  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama/Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #053 - Mail  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: "Is that what I think it is?"

**_I Object_**

-Drabble-

"Alfred?"

"You have mail, sir."

"Is that what I think it is?"

Alfred frowned. "I believe so, Master Wayne."

With a nod, he picked up the letter, opening it with a barely visible shake to his hands. Clearing his throat, he read it aloud. "Gabe Sullivan would like to invite you to the much celebrated wedding of his daughter..." His jaw clenched.

"Should I RSVP, sir, or will we be _crashing_, as they call it?"

Bruce glowered. "How angry do you think she'd be if I whisked her away to a remote island?"

Alfred smiled. "Quite, sir. I'll prepare the jet."

**Title**: The World To Him  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Drama/Family  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #054 - World  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: While he only had Gotham to keep safe, sometimes it felt as though the world was on his shoulders.

**_The World To Him_**

-Drabble-

While he only had Gotham to keep safe, sometimes is felt as though the world was on his shoulders. And those heavy responsibilities only got worse as the years went by, as he became darker and the city only flourished with crime and hatred. When he married a woman out to save the world, Gotham included, he had hoped that their combined efforts would make a difference. But she died for the cause and left their son in his care and when he picked his little boy up he knew he really did have the world to take care of.

**Title**: Age Old Techniques  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Family  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #055 - Easy  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "You can take down bad guys, rid Gotham of its darkest enemies, but you can't do this?"

**_Age Old Techniques_**

-Drabble-

"You can take down bad guys, rid Gotham of its darkest enemies, but you can't do this?"

"It's not as easy as it looks," he replied stiffly.

"Bruce... People have been doing this for _ages_. This is something you're going to have to get used to. You'll be doing it for awhile."

He lifted a brow at her. "Alfred-"

"Has better things to do. Now... Try again."

His nose wrinkled but he turned back around to stare at his young son wiggling around on the table before him. "I hate diapers."

His son giggled, blowing spit bubbles at him.


	12. Prompts 56 to 60

**Title**: He Knows  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #056 - Dismiss  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "I'm not that easy to get rid, you know."

**_He Knows_**

-Drabble-

"I'm not that easy to get rid of, you know." She startled him from the peaceful silence of his office. "You can't just dismiss me like I'm one of your workers."

Bruce glowered. "You know I never thought of you that way."

He could hear her heels click as she walked slowly toward him. "I know you keep running from this, from us, and you just expect me to accept it."

"Some things aren't meant to be."

"And some things are, whether you're readyor not..."

"Chloe..."

"I love you."

"I know."

"And you love me."

He sighed. "I know."

**Title**: Good Hands  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: General  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #057 - Pain Relief  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "How does that feel?"

**_Good Hands_**

-Drabble-

"How does that feel?" she wondered, voice soft against his ear.

He groaned, half in pain, half in pleasure.

Her hands kneaded everywhere, working out the stress of overworked muscles that ached with every movement. Her small, soft hands ran all over her skin, warm as her fingers relieved the pain he'd grown used to over the years. He leaned into her, content for now to let somebody else take care of him. It'd been so long since he trusted and relied on anyone but Alfred. But he knew he was in good hands with Chloe. He could trust her.

**Title**: Somehow  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #058 - Jaded  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: She appeared next to him...

**_Somehow_**

-Drabble-

She appeared next to him, somehow always knowing where he'd be even when he didn't know where he was going. He still found it odd how she never looked at him differently, whether he was Bruce or Batman, her gaze remained the same. She reached for his hand and he didn't pull away, simply stood there in stoic silence, telling himself that he'd let her go one day, for her own good. He was too jaded for her, she deserved better. But he didn't let go and she knew he wouldn't, it's why she always came. Somehow, she understood him.

**Title**: Inner Demons  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #059 - Demon  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 99  
**Summary**: "Does it make sense...?"

**_Inner Demons_**

-Drabble-

"Does it make sense that some days it feels like my other half is trying to take over?" he asked, almost not expecting an answer.

"Yes," she said simply, looking up at him understandingly. She rolled over, the black silk sheet moving with her. "We all have inner demons, Bruce. One day you'll have to face yours... Right now, you're trying to battle them with Batman." She stared at him searchingly. "Who do you think's winning?"

He sighed, gathering her in his arms. "I don't know." He kissed her shoulder, listened to her steady breathing and wished for clarity.

**Title**: Converting Bats  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Friendship  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #060 - Convert  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "You want me to _what?_"

**_Converting Bats_**

-Drabble-

"You want me to _what?_"

"Convert him," Oliver stated.

She snorted. "Into what? He's already a bat by night..."

He rolled his eyes. "We need him in the League, Chloe. And you're the only one who can convince him."

She frowned. "What gave you that idea?"

He grinned. "Come on, Sidekick. We all know you and Bruce have something going on..."

"It's called mutual dislike."

"No, I think it's called sexual tension."

"You're delusional, Ollie."

"And you're in denial. Now will you help or not?"

She glared. "Fine... But you owe me."

"Something I've gotten used to over the years."


	13. Prompts 61 to 65

**Title**: Godsend  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #061 - Save Us All  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 99  
**Summary**: Chloe Sullivan stared out...

**_Godsend_**

-Drabble-

Chloe Sullivan stared out at the burning mass of wreckage that made up Gotham. Just the day before it had been without fire and civil war, but by nightfall, things had changed rapidly. The return of Joker brought insanity mixed with rebellion and the streets were overtaken by hoards of people out to cause havoc. She ducked each time she heard something explode, waiting to be dragged into the mess outside. The batmobile sped past her building like a godsend and she breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he'd save them all. She only wished he'd let her help.

**Title**: Again  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/General  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #062 - Accuracy  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Not everybody is as danger-prone as you are, Miss Sullivan."

**_Again_**

-Drabble-

"Again."

She rolled her eyes. "Exactly what do you expect me to gain from this? I wasn't planning on throwing knives at anybody soon..."

"If you're going to live here, you're going to be safe."

"So you teach _every _person who lives in Gotham this? I no longer feel special, Bruce."

He frowned. "No. Not everybody is as danger-prone as you are, Miss Sullivan."

"It's a gift, a hobby, a curse, whichever."

"Again."

She centered her body, focused on the target and threw the knife. Nearly centered. She grinned.

"Again."

"No, please, you're drowning me with your proud praise."

"Again."

**Title**: Society Pages  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Drama/Friendship  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #063 - Rumor  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Clark, seriously?"

**_Society Pages_**

-Drabble-

"Clark, seriously? You sped all the way over her to grill me about a rumor you read in the gossip pages?" She snorted. "What were you even doing _reading _that trash?"

"It was on Lois' desk..."

"So you thought you'd check out the society column and see what debutante Bruce Wayne had on his arm this week?"

"Except I saw _you _were and it may have mentioned that you've been there awhile... So?"

"So Bruce and I are _friends_..." She shrugged.

"And?"

"And nothing."

"Are you sure?"

She frowned sadly. "Of course."

"Chloe?"

She sighed. "Leave it alone, Clark. Please."

**Title**: Long Distance  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #064 - Phone  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 98  
**Summary**: "I miss you."

**_Long Distance_**

-Drabble-

"I miss you," she sighed into the phone, leaning back on the large empty bed.

"If I could be there, I would," his deep voice reached her.

"I know..." She frowned. "Remind me again why you needed to jet off to Tokyo?"

"Business."

"And business is better than the pleasure I provide here in Gotham?" she teased.

He laughed lowly. "No. Never."

She smirked. "So what are you wearing?"

He chuckled. "If I say nothing..."

She licked her lips. "Then this phone call just got a lot more interesting..."

"I like interesting," he growled.

She shivered. "Me too."

**Title**: A Favor  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #065 - Banter  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "It's ridiculous!"

**_A Favor_**

-Drabble-

"It's ridiculous," Lois claimed, shaking her head. "It just never ends."

"What?" Clark furrowed his brow.

"They sexual tension filled bantering," she said, motioning toward Chloe and Bruce as they leaned in close, tossing back quip after quip.

Clark didn't look convinced.

"Oh come on, Smallville. You can't tell me you don't see it. He looks at her like he wants to just _devour _her... And she isn't complaining..." She grinned.

"If you say so..."

"She's his match and vice versa, perfect fit. Now I just have to make sure _they _see that..."

"Lois..."

"What? I'm doing them a _favor_..."


	14. Prompts 66 to 70

**Title**: Connections  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: General  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #066 - Technology  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Nice suit..."

**_Connections_**

-Drabble-

"Nice suit," an unfamiliar voice caught him off guard. A short blonde with a curious smirk appeared before him, circling him, eyes thinned. She looked up at him, brow lifted. "The latest in technology... _that _doesn't come cheap."

"Who are you?" he growled.

"Chloe Sullivan," she introduced, smiling. "Remember it; you'll be needing my help in future."

His eyes thinned. "Gotham is _my _city. I don't need help."

"Right," she said, sarcastically. "So you won't need the heads up that Joker's out and looking to replant himself in your oh-so-safe city."

He stared, lips pursing.

She smirked. "Exactly."

Connection made.

**Title**: From Day One  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #067 - Heated  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 99  
**Summary**: He pressed her against the wall almost harshly...

**_From Day One_**

-Drabble-

He pressed her against the wall almost harshly, his hand finding the slit of her dress against her thigh, tearing it higher. He gripped her thighs, lifting her, grounding his hips against her. She moaned, the sound muffled by his lips. Her legs tightened around his waist, her hand tugging his hair. They'd been arguing about something, he couldn't remember what and then he was kissing her heatedly, his hands wandering her body, and he didn't want to take it back. It'd been building for days, weeks, months... Finally, he could have her like he'd wanted from day one.

**Title**: It's Right  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #068 - Sea  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "You never told me you got sea sick..."

**_It's Right_**

-Drabble-

"You never told me you got sea sick," he said, rubbing her back as she leaned over the railing.

"It never came up!"

"So we'll stick to land from now on."

"What makes you think I'll want to go out with you after this?"

"You have no choice now, you're stuck with me. I plan to whine and dine you until you finally say yes to my proposal."

"_Eight months_, Bruce. There's no way we're ready for that..."

"When you know, you know..."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just am."

"Why am I sure?"

"Because you know it's right."

**Title**: The Worst Never To Come  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #069 - Resent  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 99  
**Summary**: "We never planned on kids..."

**_The Worst Never To Happen_**

-Drabble-

She shook her head tearfully. "We never planned on kids..."

"Some things just happen..."

She looked up at him. "I don't want you to resent me or this baby..."

He turned around. "Chloe, I could never..."

"You're always telling me how worried you are that I'll be used against you somehow... This child, Bruce, _our _child, could be used the same way." She sighed. "It took me _years_ to convince you that loving me wouldn't get me killed..."

"I'll just have to keep you both safe," he vowed. "And never let the worst happen."

"You can't-"

"I will."

**Title**: Nobody Better  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Family  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #070 - White  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "So this is it..."

**_Nobody Better_**

-Drabble-

"So this is it," Lois said, smiling at her brightly. "You've got the white dress, the hot groom, the incredible bridesmaid."

Chloe nodded, blinking rapidly. "I can't believe I'm getting married."

Lois laughed. "Me either, cuz."

"But it's good, right? I mean... I mean I know it's right, I know he's... I just know." She nodded.

"Chlo... Bruce loves you and you love him..." She shook her head, sighing. "There isn't _anybody _that I would choose who could be better for you."

"Clark's making you soft," she teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Chloe grinned. "Okay, let's do this..."


	15. Prompts 71 to 75

**Title**: Woo Away  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #071 - Reason  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Why are you doing this?"

**_Woo Away_**

-Drabble-

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, brows furrowed.

His lips curled, brow lifting. "I need a reason?"

She laughed lightly. "No, but... I guess I wasn't expecting wine and rose petals..."

He shrugged, walking toward her. "We haven't seen a lot of each other lately..." He wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her close. "I want to take it slow; memorize every inch of you again..."

She swallowed, looking up at him. "You sure know how to woo a girl, Bruce," she breathed.

He half-smiled. "Only you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good. Woo away."

**Title**: I Know  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Tragedy/Family  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #072 - Funeral  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: His son was confused...

**_I Know_**

-Drabble-

His son was confused, his black coat was drenched with rain and he stared at the casket in front of him, covered in various flowers. He noticed the crying faces of his family, his parents friends, wondering why, what had happened. He was young, just a little guy, held tight in Bruce's arms.

"Daddy?" he whispered.

"Hm?"

"Mommy's only sleeping... Why are we putting her in the ground?"

"She's not sleeping, Carter. Mommy's gone. You remember what a funeral is?"

He nodded.

"This is your mother's."

"But you promised..."

"I know." A tear fell down Bruce's cheek. "I know."

**Title**: Afraid  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #073 - Hidden  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "I won't do it."

**_Afraid_**

-Drabble-

"I won't do it."

"Chloe," he sighed.

"I'm not going to run away! I'm not afraid of them or what they're trying to do. I-"

"I am!" he hollered. "I'm afraid they might actually _accomplish _killing you and I won't have it! I _know _that you aren't a coward and I know that you are the most stubborn person on the face of the Earth, but _please_, just do this! Stay hidden, stay out of sight, and _live_. For me, please? Because I _can't_ lose you."

"Okay." She nodded. "Okay."

He sighed, wrapping his arms around her in relief.

**Title**: Dreams of Childhood  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #074 - Crime  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "When you were a kid, what did you want to be?"

**_Dreams of Childhood_**

-Drabble-

"When you were a kid, what did you want to be?" she wondered.

He laughed. "Ironically, a police officer."

She turned over, grinning. "Really?"

"I thought it'd be great... Fighting crime for Gotham, being the good guy, making my dad proud..."

She nodded. "So you always wanted to be Gotham's knight even then..."

He shrugged. "Guess I did."

She leaned across him, kissing him gently. "Police officers are sexy..."

He laughed, rolling her onto her back. "Really?"

She smirked. "I prefer the batsuit, but hey, a badge might be hot..."

He chuckled, muffling his and her laughter with a kiss.

**Title**: Offending Insects  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #075 - Bug  
**Community**: ficlets100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "BRUCE! Kill it! Right there! Right... Ahhh!"

**_Offending Insects_**

-Drabble-

"BRUCE! Kill it! Right there! Right... Ahhh!"

"Chloe, it's just a bug," he said, amused as she jumped onto a chair, leaning away from the offending insect.

It suddenly flew up from the floor and she screeched, jumping off the chair and running across the room. "ALFRED!"

"Yes, Miss Chloe?"

"Bug!"

"Right..." He nodded, removing a shoe with a sigh.

"This happen often?" Bruce wondered.

"Quite, Master Wayne." Alfred stamped out the bug quickly.

Chloe sighed with relief. "Thank you Aflred, you're my hero."

"Not a problem."

She frowned at Bruce as he shook his head. "Shut up."

He laughed.


	16. Prompts 76 to 80

**Title**: Disaster Avoided  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman [Crossover]  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #076 - Wait A Minute!  
**Community**: ficlets_100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He was three hours late...

**_Disaster Avoided_**

-Drabble-

He was three hours late, so it was no surprise when she ran past, purse in hand, scowl in place.

"Chloe! Will you just- Wait a minute!"

She whirled around. "Yes! In fact, I can wait _three hours_ worth of minutes!"

He winced. "I'm sorry, I just..."

"Had to save Gotham? Again?" She sighed. "I know, Bruce. I get it; I do. But..."

"This weekend..."

Her brow furrowed. "What about it?"

"It's ours." He reached for her. "Just ours. I promise."

Her lips quirked, resistance failing. She nodded, squeezing his hand and following him back inside.

Disaster avoided; for now.

**Title**: Angel In The Dark  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman [Crossover]  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #077 - Constant  
**Community**: ficlets_100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Despite the chaos...

**_Angel In The Dark_**

-Drabble-

Despite the chaos, the good going bad, the city he once knew falling victim to its own darkness, there was one constant that never changed, never disappointed him. She stood like an angel surrounded by destruction, touched but not ruined by the cruelty that plagued Gotham. He reached for her, hand bare, hand gloved, stroked her cheek, her soft blonde hair, begged for her to take it all away for just a moment. She wrapped him in her arms, so small against his giant form, and promised that she'd always be there. If everything else failed him, she never would.

**Title**: Indeed  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman [Crossover]  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #078 - Welcome Home  
**Community**: ficlets_100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He wasn't sure what to expect...

**_Indeed_**

-Drabble-

He wasn't sure what to expect but after stripping off his Kevlar gear, wincing slightly as his bruised ribs groaned in pain, he took a hot shower, his body thankfully relaxing, and thought to crawl into a cold, lonely bed. Instead, he stepped into his usually dark bedroom, now lit brilliantly with flickering candles. The form sprawled on his bed was a familiar one, all gentle slopes and curves he knew well, sheathed in a black satin robe that was surely all that graced her creamy flesh.

She grinned up at him, green eyes enticing him closer. "Welcome home."

Indeed.

**Title**: Seductress  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman [Crossover]  
**Rating**: M  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #079 - Intention  
**Community**: ficlets_100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Her thighs tightened around his waist...

**_Seductress_**

-Drabble-

Her thighs tightened around his waist, generous mouth suckling and nipping at his skin in a way that had his pants far too tight for the occasion.

He groaned deeply, hands cupping her bottom through her black dress, the fabric so thin he could tear it without problem. "Just what are your intentions tonight, Miss Sullivan?" he teased, voice husky and low.

She rocked her hips; encouraging a growl. "Is seduction a sin, Bruce?" She looked up at him through dark green eyes.

He smirked.

She nibbled his lower lip. "You may have to punish me. Just in case."

"Gladly."

**Title**: Vendettas Lost  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman [Crossover]  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #080 - Dying  
**Community**: ficlets_100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: She laughed, hiccupping on her own blood...

**_Vendettas Lost_**

-Drabble-

She laughed, hiccupping on her own blood. "I always... kinda thought... I'd die from curiosity... Y'know?" Her eyes thinned, crinkling at the corners as she tried to smile.

"Tell me who it was!" he demanded, eyes tearing up fiercely.

"Why?" She cupped his cheek. "So you can spend your life chasing a vendetta that'll only hurt you more?" She shook her head.

"What else is there?" He cradled her close, burying his face in her hair. "I need you," he breathed.

"Shh... Just hold me..."

She closed her eyes, absorbed him; his scent, his warmth, his voice; _this _was heaven.


	17. Prompts 81 to 85

**Title**: A New Battle  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman [Crossover]  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Family/Drama  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #081 - Bravery  
**Community**: ficlets_100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: She'd seen it so many times...

**_A New Battle_**

-Drabble-

She'd seen it so many times before; in people that came and went in her life; friends, family, strangers. The man kneeling before her had shown it in every way possible since before she'd even met him. But now, here, in this circumstance, his bravery had outdone all else. She stared at him, her mouth curved in a proud smile. For so long, he had made excuses but there was no turning back now. He stroked her stomach affectionately and she knew, for a hero like Bruce, family was a whole new battle; one he would take on full-heartedly.

**Title**: Not Enough  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman [Crossover]  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #082 - Impulse  
**Community**: ficlets_100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Chloe stood unsteadily...

**_Not Enough_**

-Drabble-

Chloe stood unsteadily, one of her hands pressed to her cheek to cool her skin while the other held her stomach, trying to calm the butterflies running rampant. She stared wide-eyed up at the man who'd just hauled her into his arms and kissed her breath away. "What was that for?" she managed.

Bruce grinned, apparently unaffected, and gave a slight shrug of indifference. "Impulse."

She licked her lips, turning her gaze away. "You give in to impulses like that often?" she asked, mouth quirking.

He looked over at her, eyes dark and heady. "Not enough."

She shivered in anticipation.

**Title**: Persistence  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman [Crossover]  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #083 - Deny  
**Community**: ficlets_100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "I appreciate the offer, Mr. Wayne, but I'm busy..."

**_Persistent_**

-Drabble-

"I appreciate the offer, Mr. Wayne, but I'm busy."

He frowned. "I haven't set a date, Miss. Sullivan."

She grinned. "Obviously, I must have a very busy schedule then."

"So busy you can't take a night off to enjoy some of Gotham's finer cuisine?" he charmed, lifting a brow.

She shook her head, sighing. "Hey, I get it, you're not used to being denied a date. But I have my hands full already, so..."

"All right." Walking backward, toward the elevator, he winked. "I'll be in next week to see if your schedule has cleared any."

She laughed despite herself.

**Title**: Welcome to the Team  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman [Crossover]  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #084 - Prank  
**Community**: ficlets_100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "_What _is that?"

**_Welcome to the Team_**

-Drabble-

"_What _is that?" Chloe exclaimed, eyes wide, mouth open in a laugh.

Bruce glared, stomping toward her covered in a pink goo of some sort. "Bart was just welcoming me to the team," he growled, swiping a large gob of goop from his face and throwing it to the floor with a _splat!_

She bit her lip. "Well... this is a good sign, really. If he's willing to prank you it means he trusts you... _Likes _you even."

"He could've just _told _me that."

"They don't call him Impulse for nothing." She grinned. "So... How does retaliation sound?"

He smirked.

**Title**: Team Members  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman [Crossover]  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing/Character(s)**: Chloe/Bruce, Oliver  
**Prompt**: #085 - Jealousy  
**Community**: ficlets_100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Who's that?"

**_Team Members_**

-Drabble-

"Who's that?" Bruce asked, lifting a brow at the tall brunet chatting with Chloe across the room.

Oliver quirked a brow. "New team member..." He smirked. "Seems more interested in Watchtower than the team though..."

Bruce frowned. "You should set him in his place."

"And where _is _his place?"

"_Not _where he is now."

Oliver laughed. "Don't tell me you're jealous, old friend." He shook his head. "I thought Chloe was just a _team member_..."

His eyes narrowed. "She is... But she's _my _team member."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "You might want to tell _her _that, Bruce."

He frowned. _Maybe_.


	18. Prompts 86 to 90

**Title**: Curiosity Saved the Bat  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman [Crossover]  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #086 - Steal  
**Community**: ficlets_100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "You could've just _asked _for it..."

**_Curiosity Saved the Bat  
_**-Drabble-

"You could've just _asked _for it."

Batman whirled around defensively.

"For someone bent on saving Gotham, you'd think thief wouldn't be on your resume."

"My identity can't get out," he growled.

She quirked a brow, unfazed. "And because I'm a reporter, you assume I'd out you."

"Isn't that why you searched me out in the first place?"

"I'm curious by nature. But..." She handed over the disk he'd been searching for. "I'm also a rooter of good over evil." Turning to leave, she called back, "I'd stick to saving people if I were you... Stealing isn't your forte."

He scowled.

**Title**: Game Over  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman [Crossover]  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #087 - Games  
**Community**: ficlets_100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "I'm not a fan of games, Miss Sullivan...."

**_Game Over  
_**-Drabble-

"I'm not a fan of games, Miss Sullivan," Bruce growled against her ear as they danced a provocative tango in front of entranced onlookers.

"Who said I was playing?" Twisting in his arms, she shimmied her backside against him before swinging away on stiletto heels, only to be caught and drawn back into his embrace.

"I've been chasing you for awhile..."

She smirked. "And yet you still haven't caught me."

His hand gripped her thigh, lifting her up, their mouths inches apart. "Game over," he murmured before capturing her lips in a possessive kiss.

She sunk into it willingly.

**Title**: Training  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman [Crossover]  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/General  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #088 - Block  
**Community**: ficlets_100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Harder!" he demanded.

**_Training  
_**-Drabble-

"Harder!" he demanded, loud and harsh. "Block it! Block it!"

Sweating profusely and breathing erratically, she glared up at her coach, who showed her no pity before crouching again. She lifted her tired body back up and got into position, only to be thrown down on the floor once more. Lying there, she stared up at the ceiling for a moment, just trying to catch her breath.

Bruce bent over her. "The enemy won't let your rest, Chloe."

She glared before snaking her leg out and tripping him, grinning as he landed on hard his ass. "Block that," she teased.

**Title**: For Her  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman [Crossover]  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #089 - Inspiration  
**Community**: ficlets_100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: There were days...

**_For Her  
_**-Drabble-

There were days when putting the Kevlar away for good was a good idea; nights where he didn't want to move from his bed. Just ignore the city; one night of rest. But then he'd turn over and she'd be lying there, beautifully bare, her body splayed out safe and trusting next to him and he'd know that he couldn't stay there. She inspired him to keep going, fighting, bringing justice to a city that disowned it. And so he'd kiss her soft, sleepy lips and he'd rise from the comfort of his bed to become the Bat. For her.

**Title**: Public and Private  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman [Crossover]  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #090 - Why me?  
**Community**: ficlets_100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "I don't understand..."

**_Public and Private  
_**-Drabble-

"I don't understand," Chloe murmured, brow furrowed.

"Playing the part of a playboy is getting old... But I need a cover; I can't just become a recluse."

"So... you want to get married? Make it look like you're just enjoying the attached life?" She lifted a brow. "But... Why me?"

He turned toward her. "What makes more sense?"

"Bruce..."

"To the public, we spend all of our time together; they've been hinting at a relationship for years..." He cupped her cheek affectionately. "And in private... you know how I've always felt..."

She blinked back tears, smiling.

"Marry me, Chloe."

"Yes."


	19. Prompts 91 to 95

**Title**: War  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman [Crossover]  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Drama  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #091 - Abandon  
**Community**: ficlets_100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "GO!" he growled.

**_War  
_**-Drabble-

"GO!" he growled, pointing for her to run; save herself.

"I won't abandon you!" she yelled back, standing her ground.

"Do you wanna die here? Because they aren't you going to hold back!" He stepped toward her menacingly.

Blinking away the rain that poured into her eyes, she glared up at him before poking him in the chest to prove her point. "You've saved my life a hundred times over. Don't expect me not to return the favor."

"You don't know what you're getting into."

Her hands fell to her hips. "Trust me. I do."

They turned, war was approaching.

**Title**: The Insanity of Us  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman [Crossover]  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #092 - Climb  
**Community**: ficlets_100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: The enemy was approaching...

**_The Insanity of Us  
_**-Drabble-

The enemy was approaching and she was still looking for an escape route.

"You're not afraid of heights, are you?"

She paused warily. "No..."

His lips curled before his arm wrapped around her waist and he leapt off the top of the building.

She swallowed the scream that built in her throat and clung tightly to him.

Suddenly, they weren't falling and instead, he was climbing down an emergency ladder attached to the brick wall.

She loosened her grip. "_Never _do that again."

He chuckled. "No promises."

She shook her head. "You're insane."

"You're no saner."

He had her there.

**Title**: Counsel and Comfort  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman [Crossover]  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Friendship  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #093 - Wish  
**Community**: ficlets_100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Alfred comforts Chloe in a time of worry.

**_Counsel and Comfort  
_**-Drabble-

Curled up in a blanket, Chloe tore her eyes away from the fire as Alfred stepped inside with tea.

He took a seat across from her, handing her a cup that she wrapped her hands around tightly. "Alfred?"

"Yes, Miss Chloe?"

"Do you think it's wrong to sometimes wish he was just... a regular guy?" She looked over at him worriedly.

"It is natural of us to worry about those we love... It would be wrong of you _not _to wish he was safe."

She nodded, smiling slightly. "Thanks," she murmured.

He nodded. "All in the job description, my dear."

**Title**: Live and Love  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman [Crossover]  
**Rating**:  
**Genre**:  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #094 - Enclosed  
**Community**: ficlets_100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Chloe once told him...

**_Live and Love  
_**-Drabble-

Chloe once told him that if anything ever happened to her, he'd hear from her again. He didn't know what she meant until three days after her funeral and a letter arrived in the mail. From her. Enclosed was a piece of paper with three simple words. _Live and love_. And he remembered that years ago when they'd first met, she'd told him he couldn't only be Batman... That Bruce needed to live and love like any other man. Even in death she was reminding him. He honored her wish as best he could but his heart stayed with her.

**Title**: Shadow of Rage  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman [Crossover]  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Tragedy  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #095 - Traumatized  
**Community**: ficlets_100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Rumors said...

**_Shadow of Rage  
_**-Drabble-

Rumors said that after his wife's death, he was so traumatized he couldn't stand to face the world. That he locked himself away in his manor with nobody but his butler for company. They didn't see him any longer, didn't hear from the infamous billionaire who had once taken Gotham by storm. Kids would walk by the giant mansion and spook each other with tales of the broken man who lived inside, having no idea that while Bruce was no more than a shadow of himself, Batman had risen to the challenge, revenge for his Chloe. He would have it.


	20. Prompts 96 to 100

**Title**: History of Destruction  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman [Crossover]  
**Rating**: NC17  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #096 - Sheets  
**Community**: ficlets_100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: The sheets were damp and tangled beneath them...

**_History of Destruction  
_**-Drabble-

The sheets were damp and tangled beneath them as they rolled across, kicked them away, gripped them tight. Black as night, they were freshly put on the bed that afternoon, only to be stripped away entirely after she and Bruce tore them from the corners of their bed. Her fingers clung to the dark fabric as he kissed down her clenching stomach, finally delving between her thighs to tease her hot slit. When she returned the favor, he really did rip holes in them and all they could do was laugh. They had a history of ruining sheets this way.

**Title**: Arousing the Tastebuds  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman [Crossover]  
**Rating**: NC17  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #097 - Skin  
**Community**: ficlets_100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: She tasted...

**_Arousing the Tastebuds  
_**-Drabble-

She tasted sweet and salty. Her skin was pale and soft beneath his rough lips, creating paths along her skin, writing swirls and shapes along her hips and thighs, trailing his tongue over curves and dips, tracing the shape of her breasts, her knees, her wrists. Nothing aroused his tastebuds more than her; her skin, her tongue, her folds. She writhed beneath his mouth, arching into each brush of his mouth, pleading for more, for less, for the climax she knew his tongue, his fingers, his hard length would give her. All in time. For now, he wanted to explore.

**Title**: Her Sweet Canvas  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman [Crossover]  
**Rating**: NC17  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #098 - Sweat  
**Community**: ficlets_100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: She chanted his name...

**_Her Sweet Canvas  
_**-Drabble-

She chanted his name, her body arching magnificently. He gripped her hips, his tongue trailing up the center of her torso, consumed with a bead of sweat that slid from her neck to the valley of her breasts and down, down, down, past her ribs, around the curve of her navel, so close to her sweet center. But he kissed it, followed it up, explored the same canvas. She rocked against him, harder, faster, deeper, while he continued to suckle the sweat from her breasts. Until finally, yes, yes, yes, they were both there. They kissed languidly, falling together contently.

**Title**: Perfection  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman [Crossover]  
**Rating**: NC17  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #099 - Lick  
**Community**: ficlets_100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: She gripped his hair tight...

**_Perfection  
_**-Drabble-

She gripped his hair tight, fingers scraping his neck and shoulders before tearing at his dark hair once more, begging him to let it happen. He ran his tongue along hot, wet folds that opened wider for him, drew his tongue in to taste and savor and entice to the highest peak. He buried himself there, fingers flexing along her thighs as he drank her sweet juices, licked her every inch until she was crying with need and then he focused on her clit, brought her where she wanted and she arched into him, screaming his name in ecstasy. Perfection.

**Title**: Team Rules  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman [Crossover]  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #100 - Kiss  
**Community**: ficlets_100  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "So, you're off to save the world..."

**_Team Rules  
_**-Drabble-

"So, you're off to save the world..."

"You were the one who suggested I shouldn't work alone..."

"Yeah, well, when have you ever really listened to me?" She half-frowned. "Now that you're on the team, you should know there's no fraternizing. Can't even flirt with you."

"Maybe I should quit."

She laughed. "You haven't even officially started!"

"Then there's only one other option..."

"Wh-?"

He kissed her, held her, consumed her entirely.

And when they separated all she could do was stare dazedly.

"Does the League have any rules about relationships that began _before _joining the team?"

She grinned.


End file.
